


Never Leave Again

by KebinMoon



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, just very soft ravwoong cause they make me soft, smol angst, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KebinMoon/pseuds/KebinMoon
Summary: Youngjo didn't just leave for hiatus he also left his wonderful boyfriend. He surprises them all with his return and him and Hwanwoong cuddle. basically soft ravwoong cuddling





	Never Leave Again

When Youngjo announced his hiatus the members had been upset, but they knew, they saw how exhausted he was. It was just two months since their debut but he needed rest and if RBW was willing to give it to him then they were not going to fight him on it. The most distraught of the members was Hwanwoong, his boyfriend, he knew this would mean Youngjo would be moving home while he took his hiatus. Hwanwoong didn’t know how long he would be gone for, neither did Youngjo himself but he needed a break from this world already. It hurt him having to say goodbye to his members, he was supposed to be there for them and take care of them but now he can’t even do that. It hurt even more having to leave his Woongie, they cried, but they knew that this had to happen.

“Watch out for them Seoho, especially Woongie, please,” Youngjo had pleaded with the next oldest member before he left, Seoho had promised to take care of things until he was back.

It had been two months since the day Youngjo had left them, and he was on his way back to the dorms. RBW had just announced they would be having a comeback in two months, they already knew the music that would be released but now it was time to learn the rest of the dances and record. The others didn’t know yet if Youngjo would be joining them on this, but he had taken his time and he was ready to head back. He was ready to be with his team again. Seoho had been informed though and he was sitting ready for the others arrival, a bit jumpy around the others.

“What’s up with you Seo? Know something we don’t?” Hwanwoong asked the older.

“No, I am just a little anxious is all,” Seoho says when they hear a sudden knock on the door.

“I wonder who the hell that could be,” Geonhak says.

“Oh please, no one rush to let me in. I guess I don’t have a key for nothing,” Youngjo comments sarcastically as he comes into view.

“Youngjo!” Hwanwoong shouts running to the older and hugging him tight making him drop his bags to hug him back.

“Welcome back Youngjo,” Seoho smirks.

“Wait you knew!” Hwanwoong shouts accusingly, while turning to face the others, Youngjo grabs him in a back hug and softly kisses his hair.

“I wanted to surprise you baby,” Youngjo says softly.

“Okay fine, but I wish I had known. Could’ve gotten things ready for you, I mean your bed needs sheets and some of our stuff is in your closet for storage-” Keonhee cuts Hwanwoong off.

“Oh stop stressing and be happy!” Keonhee insists.

“Fine, I’m happy you’re home babe,” Hwanwoong says with a bright smile directed at Youngjo.

“Youngjo!” Dongju shouts excitedly as he finally walks out to see him.

“Dongju!” Youngjo shouts back adding the maknae to the hug.

“You didn’t do that for me,” Hwanwoong pouts.

“Woongie stop being jealous just because your boyfriend likes me more,” Dongju makes with his tongue stuck out.

“Dongju stop teasing the boy, but yes I missed you too,” Youngjo lets both of them go to hug Dongju closely.

“Try not to get too jealous Woongie,” Seoho teases as he hugs Youngjo as well.

“I’m not,” Hwanwoong’s pout never leaving his lips as he watches the others all stand up to hug Youngjo.

“Yes you are,” Geonhak laughs.

“Whatever, I just want to cuddle my boyfriend,” Hwanwoong says stomping over to the couch. The others all take seats on the couch as Youngjo goes to put his stuff away before they have a movie night.

“Is this seat taken?” Youngjo asks looking down at Hwanwoong, who quickly shakes his head and pats the spot beside him.

They turn on some Disney movie that Youngjo paid little attention to as he grabbed his boyfriend closer to himself, dragging Hwanwoong onto his lap. Hwanwoong turned in his grip and clung onto him tightly, curling up in his lap like a kitten Youngjo swears the boy was practically purring. Halfway through the movie the others were engrossed in and Youngjo notices that Hwanwoong is falling asleep.

“Hey I’m gonna take him to bed, uhm I’ll just sleep with him as well, goodnight guys. And you all better be prepared for practice tomorrow,” Youngjo whispers loudly and gives a threatening look to Geonhak.

“I will be, now go spend time with your boyfriend,” Geonhak replies. Youngjo carries Hwanwoong off to the youngers room and sets him down on his bed. He takes his own clothes off and changes into a pair of sweatpants that Hwanwoong had stolen a while ago. After he’s changed into pajamas he wakes the smaller boy from his light slumber so he can get dressed into comfy clothes as well.

“Baby, you need to get into pj’s,” Youngjo says as he lightly shakes him.

“Okay,” Hwanwoong grumbles as he stands but then he remembers it’s Youngjo with him, “can I wear your sweater, please,” Hwanwoong pouts up at the older.

“Of course you can baby,” Youngjo agrees, inwardly cooing at how adorable his boyfriend is.

“Yay!” Hwanwoong cheers as he quickly yanks off his shirt and pants in favor of the large cozy sweater the older had been wearing. He instantly burrows himself inside the warm fabric that smells like the boy he had missed so much for two months.

“Now let’s get into bed,” Youngjo says, lightly pushing the younger down into the bed before him.

“Never leave me again,” Hwanwoong pleads in a small, soft voice as he instantly clings onto the older once they are settled.

“I promise I will never do that again, it was horrible for me too Woongie,” Youngjo promises.

“I just missed you so much,” Hwanwoong cries, burying his face further in Youngjo’s chest.

“Woongie, are you crying?” Youngjo asks as he pulls Hwanwoong so he can see his face, “baby don’t cry”.

“It was horrible not having you here, and every time we had to do an event it felt so wrong only having the five of us. I know you needed to leave but I hated it so much, I cried for a whole week after you left and I would have horrible dreams,” Hwanwoong admits tears streaming now.

“Baby I’m so sorry, come here,” Youngjo hugs the smaller tightly to him, his own tears now escaping.

“I missed you, I missed this,” Hwanwoong comments as he continues to cry.

“So did I, that was the hardest decision for me to make. I didn’t want to leave you,” Youngjo tells him.

“I know. I love you so much Youngjo,” Hwanwoong looks up at his boyfriend with his tear stained face.

“I love you so much too, Woongie,” Youngjo leans forward and captures the youngers lips in a sweet kiss. Hwanwoong kisses back, and it quickly turns into something more desperate, as if trying to get back all the time lost while Youngjo was gone. They grip each other hard, hands roaming, each making sure the other is real. Both of them still have tears in their eyes and on their faces as their lips part, panting heavily. Hwanwoong smiles brightly causing Youngjo to go back in for more. He pushes the younger onto his back as he climbs on top of him, one hand in the younger’s hair and one gripping his arm. Hwanwoong grabbing at Youngjo’s head holding him close as he wraps his legs around the older’s waist.

Youngjo reaches down and yanks up the sweater Hwanwoong has on, craving the feeling of skin on skin. Suddenly, Hwanwoong begins thrusting his hips up to meet the other’s, causing Youngjo to roll his own down onto Hwanwoong. The boy beneath him letting out soft moans at the contact of their hips and at the warmth of Youngjo’s hands roaming his chest and abs. They separate slowly, panting, both their lips shiny from saliva and puffy from the intensity of the kiss. The kiss having said everything that they had been thinking since they last saw each other. Youngjo gently wipes the remainder of the tears off of Hwanwoong’s face and lays back down next to him staring into his eyes.

“Not tonight Woongie, I just wanna cuddle tonight,” Youngjo teases.

“Me too, I just got a little carried away, but don’t deny it, so did you,” Hwanwoong insists, giggling at the older.

“Yes I did, I just missed my baby so much,” Youngjo agrees as he gives Hwanwoong little pecks.

“Now we should probably actually sleep, I am actually tired,” Hwanwoong says, kissing Youngjo softly.

“Yes we should,” Youngjo agrees again, pressing more kisses all over Woongie’s face causing him to giggle.

“That means stop kissing me and sleep silly,” he says between giggles and Youngjo’s kisses.

“Okay, okay, you’re just so damn cute I can’t help myself,” Youngjo insists as he leaves a small peck on the younger’s nose.

“I love you so much,” Hwanwoong says with a giggle as he closes his eyes and snuggles into Youngjo’s side.

“I love you so much, and I promise to never leave again,” Youngjo whispers into Hwanwoong’s hair leaving a gentle kiss there as he shuts his eyes, drifting peacefully off into dreams of the small blonde boy and his cute giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed! I've been writing some angsty shit lately and wanted to write something much softer so we have this. If you would like to see more of me spewing crap you can follow me on twitter @keb_moontrash (or just like harass me about writing stuff that doesn't suck)


End file.
